


Sweetie

by mu_um



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mu_um/pseuds/mu_um
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>카르켓은 달달하다. 그냥 하는 말이 그렇다는 것이 아니라 진짜로 입에서 설탕 맛이 난다. 혀는 진짜 못 놀리는데 달달해서 자꾸 키스하고 싶은, 그런 숨은 매력이 있다. 말하자면 가까이 다가가야 맡을 수 있는 도심 속 아카시아 꽃내음처럼 희미하지만 고유한 달달함을 갖고 있다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> 음슴체인 썰에서 약간 수정. 그냥 썰이나 다름 없어요.

==> Be Dave Strider

내 입으로 이런 말하기 뭐 팔리지만, 카르켓은 달달하다. 그냥 하는 말이 그렇다는 것이 아니라 진짜로 입에서 설탕 맛이 난다. 혀는 진짜 못 놀리는데 달달해서 자꾸 키스하고 싶은, 그런 숨은 매력이 있다. 남에게 알리고 싶지 않은, 몰래 나만 맛볼 수 있는 비밀 같은 매력이다. 침대 위에선 그 입술이 어찌나 달던지 꿀보다 더 달콤하다. 한 번은 꿀을 입술에 발라주고 키스를 했다. 꿀은 카르켓의 입술을 더럽히는 것 밖에 되지 않았다. 정리하자면 가까이 다가가야 맡을 수 있는 도심 속 아카시아 꽃내음처럼 희미하지만 고유한 달달함을 갖고 있다. 한가지 애로사항이 있다면, 낮에 그 입술로 개새*, 시*, *년, *까, 븅* 등등... 욕을 안 달고 살았으면 좋겠다는 것 뿐이다.

아무튼 지금은 밤이고 우리 둘은 방금 정사를 마쳤다. 숨을 크게 들이마시자 카르켓과 둘이서 만들어 낸 시큼한 분비물 냄새가 섞여 들어온다. 두탕을 뛴게 바로 엊그제인데 오늘도 두탕이나 뛰었으니 체력이 딸린다. 나도 지쳤지만 깔린 카르켓도 여간 지쳐보인다. 카르켓 쪽으로 고개를 돌린다. 그는 천장을 바라본 채 가쁜 숨을 고른다. 풀린 눈이 마주치고 팔로 허리를 감아 끌어당긴다. 카르켓도 내 목에 팔을 두른다. 두 입술이 가까워지고 카르켓은 키스를 하기 위해 입을 살짝 벌린다. 혀와 혀가 만나기 바로 직전 전진하던 고개를 멈춘다. 혀로 카르켓의 아래 입술을 재빠르게 핥는다. 다급하게 카르켓의 혀가 마중을 나오지만 고개를 뒤로 빼서 피한다. 카르켓은 내 뒤통수를 고정시키고 키스해온다. 잔잔한 파도처럼 그의 혀가 밀려 들어오지만 나는 어린아이 장난치듯 그가 다가오면 도망치고 빠지는듯 싶으면 먼저 다가갔다 도망갔다만 반복한다. 내일 주말도 아닌데 그만 하자는 뜻이였다. 카르켓도 이해해 줄것이다. 하지만 그는 한번 짜증난 기색으로 입술을 떼어낸다. 그는 작은 뇌를 굴려 공략 부위를 바꾼다. 입술에서 내려와 쇄골, 유두, 배꼽 옆을 춥춥 소리까지 내며 물고, 핥고, 빨아댄다. 지나간 자리엔 울긋불긋한 자국들이 피어난다. 나는 간신히 무관심한 척 반응을 보이지 않는다. 식어가는 몸을 핥는 뜨거운 혀가 유두에서 단조롭게 머물자 불길한 예감이 퍼득 머리가 아닌 아래 배를 찌르르 스친다. 카르켓? 카르켓? 일어나 그의 어깨를 지그시 밀어낸다. 하지만 내가 한 발 늦었다. 카르켓의 손이 먼저 조이스틱에 도착한다. 그는 손으로 흐물해진 물건을 조심스럽게 감싸쥔다. 그리고 능숙하게 손을 놀린다. 한두번 해본 솜씨가 아닌 노련한 기술로 기둥을 훑는다. 한숨 섞인 신음이 들린다. 내 입에서 나온 것이다. 어깨를 밀던 팔 힘도 약해진다. 카르켓이 만지는 물건도 고개를 들기 시작한다. 주인은 피곤해 뒤지겠는데 몸뚱아리는 말을 더럽게 안들어 쳐먹는다. 카르켓은 제법 빳빳해진 그것에 뽀뽀하고 단번에 뜨거운 입속으로 삼킨다. 고개가 뒤로 젖혀진다. 내 의지와 상관없이 말이다. 내일 스케줄 있는데... 머리를 베개에 묻고 눈커플 위에 손등을 덮는다. 여기서 그만하나 한판 더 하고 그만하나 결과는 도긴개긴일거 같다. 남은 한 손으로 카르켓 뒤통수를 잡아 내 쪽으로 당긴다. 카르켓은 알듯 모를듯 옅은 눈웃음을 짓고 박차를 가하며 빨아올린다. 불 꺼진 방문 틈 사이로 다시 질펀한 소리가 새어나올 예정이다.

**Author's Note:**

> 입술이 달달한 얘 진짜 있어요. 걔 입술에 바르는 거라곤 침 밖에 없을 텐데..ㅋㅋㅋ 당뇨 있냐고 물어봤다가 둘 다 뻘쭘 uu*


End file.
